A Love of Love
by Girl-in-a-dream
Summary: My first fic.Please R&R,even if you don't like it.Full summary inside.Read chapter 5 for some info.
1. Odd Dreams

Disclaimer:I do not own anything to do with Final Fantasy X or X-2.So don't sue me!

I said the summary was inside didn't I.OK then here I go...Yuna has been having odd dreams about someone,and falls in love. Pairs areYunaxLenne,ShuyinxLenne.

Tell me what you think!

Chapter 1:Odd Dreams

After destroying Vegnagun ,Yuna stayed in Besaid.She didn't find Tidus.This made her feel sad and lost inside.But lately,Yuna been having odd dreams of someone and that someone was Lenne.They both just sit and talk on the Farplane about everything.They would laugh and cry,it was fun.Yuna needed someone to talk to and Lenne was that someone.

After a long day,Yuna jumps out the shower,drys off,brushes her teeth,puts on her night gown,jumps into bed,and turns off the light.Last night Lenne said that she had something to tell her.Yuna was so excided,so excided she couldn't fall asleep.She had to fall asleep to have the dreams.So she relaxed and fell asleep in no time at all.

Yuna opened her eyes to see the flowers of the Farplane."Hey.How are you?"Lenne said with a grin."Hello!Fine thanks."Yuna said back ,looking into Lenne's dark brown eyes.Looking at her made Yuna insides melt.Lenne's grin got bigger and moved her face closer to Yuna's so their noses meet.Yuna blushed red at this and did not move.

Lenne's warm breath hit Yuna lip as she said "This is not a dream,Yuna.Everything you feel now is real.So tell me what do you feel?" Yuna looked in Lenne's brown pools.

"Lenne,I...I love you."Yuna said getting reder.

Lenne grined again and said "Good,because so do I." With that they kissed softly.Then Lenne licked Yuna's lips.Yuna opened her lips to let her in.The kiss quickly deepened . Kissing for what felt like for ever.Lenne took her lips and said "It is day now,I will see you soon."Yuna nodded.And her eyes were filled with darkness.

Yuna was back in her bed ,with her eyes sill closed.She felt a weight on her chest.She opened her eye to see a head of brown hair.The head moved and looking up at her.Yuna saw the brown eyes of Lenne."I told you that I would see you soon."

What do you think? Please review!


	2. Out of the Dream

Thank you for the reviews cloudlionheart,LaLa and Meilin76. You are the only reason I'm still writing.

OK! How about the pairs of the story.LennexYuna,LennexShuyin,YunaxTidus,PainexRikku,a bite of WxLu.Pleases review even if you dont like it.

"Lenne what are you doing alive?"Yuna asked,happy to see her but she thought she was still asleep."So your not happy to see me?",Lenne asked back in a sad frown."Oh no thats not it."Yuna said.Lenne pinch Yuna hard on her arm and said"No, its not a dream.I'm alive and her to love you."

Yuna looked at her arm and back at Lenne.She was so petty and had eyes that can read your soul.Yuna's naughty eyes fell down to the sight of Lenne's bare breast .She looked back up at Lenne and blushed.Lenne look down to see what Yuna was looking at and took Yuna's sheet to wrap up in.Both just sat there thing of her next move.

"I guess you have no clothes so you can use mine.And I have a never used tooth bush and underwear."Yuna said .So they washed up and got dressed when Lenne said"Um...Do you have a tigher shirt I have no bra."Yuna gave Lenne a better shirt and said"Lets go down stairs and tell Rikku and Paine."Lenne nodded and the went down stairs.Yuna was wearing her Gullwings outfit and Lenne was wearing a baby blue tangtop and a very short skirt that was blue jean.Down stairs there were beer bottles everywhere,also Rikku and Paine on the sofa.Rikku on top of Paine.They both opened their eyes and looked at each other blushing full red.Rikku jumped off Paine and Paine moved her feet to the floor.A still red Rikku said"Hey Yunie. Lenne what the monkey butt are you doing alive?"I don't know.I am sorry for the any ill fated things I have put on you."Lenne said bowing."OH it wasn't you." Paine said nicely.They all looked at each other. "Hey lets get some food."Yuna said .So they all ate and talked very little.Rikku and Paine want up stairs to go change clothes.

"Lenne"Yuna said

"Yes"

"Can you kiss me again?"

"Yes,I can kiss you again."

Lenne pulled Yuna's shirt so their lips meet.Yuna licked Lenne's soft lips and Lenne let her in.They played in the others mouth.Yuna's "naughty hand" want under Lenne's skirt and touched her thigh and moved to her butt.Lenne must have liked it because she didn't say anything.They parted when they heared someone come down the stairs.Paine and Rikku left in a big rush.

"Well it looks like we got the hut to ourself." Yuna said with a wink.Yuna took Lenne's hand , walk her to the sofa and sat her down.Pulling Yuna down on top of her, Lenne sat back on the sofa.They pick up were they left off.The kisses were like air for the both of them.Yuna move her hand to Lenne's breasts and touched them in loving ways.Lenne put her hands in Yuna's hair.Yuna pulled Lenne's shirt off over her head to put her soft lip over Lenne's nipples and began to lick and suck at them.Then the sound of the doorbell filled the hut.Yuna got up off Lenne to go see who was at the door.Lenne put her shirt on and fixed her hair.

It was Lulu with Vidina.Vidina could walk ,talk ,and make alot of loud noises."Oh.Hi Lulu.What bring you here?"Yuna said,happy and sad."I wanted to see you.Is that so bad?"Oh no come in."Yuna said walking to the living room.Lulu looked at all the beer bottle then Lenne."Am I missing something?"Lulu asked."Oh!The beer,Rikku and Paine.Lenne,I really don't know how she got here."Yuna said.Lenne got up and bowed"Hi Lulu was it ,very nice to meet you.Please let me stay on the island."Who am I to say you can't stay?"Lulu said with a smile."Thank you.And who is this little guy?"Lenne said back sweetly."His names Vidina.Say hi."Lulu said."Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"yelled Vidina with a big smile."So you want something to drink?"Yuna asked picking up the beer bottles Paine and Rikku left.Lenne sat on the floor and waved at Vidina."Yunadie?"Vidina said looking as if he did not understand something . Pushing at Lenne's breasts he said "Bigger."Lenne and Lulu laughed.Yuna looked like someone yelled a her."Lulu!Lulu!"Wakka yelled "Well, I should go.Talk to you later."Lulu said

Lulu and Vidina left.Yuna and Lenne cleaned up the rest of the beer bottles."Lenne are your breasts bigger then mine?"Hahahaha!Yuna,your breasts are fine."Lenne said running a finger over Yuna left breast."You want to see them?"Yuna asked"I want to do more than see them."Lenne said pulling Yuna shirt over her head.Pushing Yuna to the wall,Lenne suck on Yuna's nipples.Yuna moaned pleasure."Yunie what going on?"Rikku asked with Paine behide her.

Ya! I'm done with this chapter.Please review.


	3. Explaining

Disclaimer: In Chapter 1. 

Ok! Sorry I didn't update in some time. But here it is.

Oh! And thanks for the reviews .Hugs

Also this chapter has sex!

Chapter 3:Explaining

"Rikku!" Yuna said. Lenne removed her lips from Yuna's nipples and looked at Paine and Rikku. Yuna moved from the wall and put back on her shirt. "Yunie, what was that"  
Rikku asked.

"Lenne and I were..."

"I know what you were doing. But why? What will people say? Are you gay now? And what about him?" yelled Rikku.  
Yuna getting mad yelled back" Because I can. I don't care what people say. Yes, I am gay now. And I don't know about him. So why wait?" Pulling Lenne to her, Yuna finished "Lenne is my girl. I love her. Do you have a problem?"

Rikku's eyes filled with tears" No. I don't." Rikku ran out of the hut crying. Paine ran after her.

Yuna sat on the sofa and said "Oh great. I made her cry. But its fine. I will handle it. Want something to eat?"

"Sure!" Lenne said back with a sweet grin.

After a small dinner the two washed up and got ready for bed. Lenne sat on the bed and said, "Are you still mad about Rikku?"

"A little." Yuna said back, "But right now I want you." Yuna sat next to Lenne and kissed her softly. After a few more small kisses they got deeper. Yuna pushed Lenne down on the bed and sat in between her legs. "I want you to." Lenne said taking off Yuna's night shirt. And dropping it on the floor. Yuna then began to unbutton Lenne's shirt and leaving kisses down her body. When at Lenne's thighs Yuna kissed them. Lenne had on no under clothes to start with making this all very easy. Lenne moaned in pleasure. Yuna then licked and sucked on Lenne's clit. Lenne moved her small hand into Yuna's hair. Yuna then moved her fingers into Lenne's wet pussy. Yuna moved in deeper and faster making Lenne moan in ecstasy. Yuna moved back up to kiss Lenne. The two licked and bite at the others lips. Moaning in the others mouth. Lenne squeezed Yuna's breast. Then move on to sucking and nibbling at Yuna's breast. Kissing her way down Yuna's body. Lenne moved between Yuna legs and moved her fingers over Yuna's clit. Lenne thin licked into Yuna wetness. Lick deeper until Yuna couldn't take anymore. Lenne moved back up to Yuna's face and the kissed one last time. The two fell asleep in the others arms.

Yuna and Lenne woke up at the same time. Yuna looked down at Lenne's breast. And said "Yours are bigger then mine." Lenne just laughed and said back "Want to take a shower?"

"Hold on I want to see if Rikku is home." Yuna said jumping up to put on a robe and walked down stairs to see Rikku and Paine kissing in the living room.  
All Yuna could say was "Are you gay now?"


	4. What Can I Say?

Ok, Ok, Ok. Sorry again for not updating. I had writer's block. So you can't be mad.

silvereyes and atth99 thank you for the reviews.

Well, here is chapter 4. Hope you like it. Please review!

Disclaimer: I own anything to do with FFX or FFX-2.

Chapter 4: What can I say?

"Oh! Hi Yunie." Rikku said stopping the kissing.

"You yelled at me about being gay. And you are gay yourself." Yuna said very mad at Rikku.

"I'm sorry Yunie. I was out of hand for getting mad at like that. It was just last night I found out myself I like Paine." Rikku said sadly. Paine just looked at Yuna not knowing what to say.

"Ok. But that doesn't tell me why you yelled at me." Yuna said still mad.

"I thought you still loved Tidus. I didn't want to see anyone hurt. Like what if Tidus came back and you leave Lenne or you leave Tidus. What then?" Rikku asked.

"I don't know. He may never come back. But scene he's not here I'm to just sit and wait? I could be waiting all my life. I have things I want." Yuna began to cry." I'm not saying I never loved Tidus. I just love Lenne now." Yuna finished.

"Ok." Rikku said looking like she was going to cry again.

"Well, I'm happy that you two are together." Yuna said with a smile.

"Oh. Thank You." Paine said at last.

"Well, I need a shower." Yuna said running up the stairs.

Back inside her room Yuna saw Lenne sitting on the bed read one of her book. Lenne was still naked. Yuna jumped on the bed next to Lenne.

"What about that shower?" Yuna asked.

"You went down stairs to talk to Rikku about Tidus and you. And how her and Paine are together" Lenne replied.

"Do you want to talk about me and Tidus?" Yuna suggested.

"No. Tidus told me about you two on the Farplane." Lenne said casually.

"You talked to Tidus?" Yuna asked.

" Yes, many times. Please don't be mad at me for not telling you. But Tidus asked me not to."Lenne said

"Oh. I'm not mad. Just confused on why he wouldn't want you to tell me." Yuna had to confess.

"Don't ask me." Lenne said putting down her book "Now why don't we take that shower."

"Love to." Yuna said happily.

Both Yuna and Lenne got up and want into the bathroom. Lenne walked in the shower and turned it on. Before joining Lenne, Yuna took off her robe and closed the door. Lenne allow the hot water to fall on her body. Yuna turn Lenne around to face her and began to kiss her soft lips.

Lenne opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. The two separated and Yuna got the soap. Yuna slowly started to run her soapy hands over Lenne's body. Lenne did the same to Yuna and the couple was back at the kissing. Their tongues exploring the other warm mouth. They both put shampoo in their hands and ran their fingers thou their lover's hair as they continued kissing. When done they rinsed and dried off.

Lenne and Yuna got dressed and want down stairs. Paine was standing by the stairs with a look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Yuna asked.

"Nothing at all. We just have Gullwing work to do. If you would like come. Rikku!" Paine said.

"Oh no. I'm taking Lenne shopping." Yuna said in reply.

"I want to go." Lenne said.

"I'm ready!" Rikku said running down the stairs.

"You want to go? But you have no weapons." Yuna said.

"What's going on?" Rikku asked

"I use a bow and arrows or I'm great at all kinds of magic." Lenne said despite Rikku.

"Ok. So we can all go then." Yuna said defeated.

"Let's stop at the weapons shop first." Paine added.

"Can someone tell me what the monkey butt is doing on?" Rikku yelled.

"Lenne is coming with us on the mission." Paine said annoyed.

When they were at the weapons shop Paine asked the clerk for a bow and arrows. Lenne walked around in the swords section. She stopped when she saw one sword that had her eye. It was long and blue.. And for a reason Lenne did not know she began to cry. Yuna walked over to Lenne to see her crying.

"Lenne? Why are you crying?" Yuna asked. Then she saw the sword. And it looked a lot like Shuyin's sword.

What do you think? Please review.


	5. Just to let you know

I'm sorry for not updating. My computer messed up. I'm re-working on the chapter now. Thanks for the new reviews.:P

How about a preview to hold you over!

Why does Rikku not trust Lenne? Why is brother always crying? Who is the person inside Lenne's head? And why is Lenne so sick.

I know do you.Guess in a review 


End file.
